Coffee Talk
by effectively absent
Summary: Jamie & Caitie get some coffee...


Author's notes/introduction: Hey there, my name is Jamie. No, really. I'm a girl though. Moving on, I normally read X-Files stuff, but I got so fed up with the Jamie and Caitie relationship, that I went in search of something to make me feel better and I stumbled across fanfiction.net. This place is awesome and it inspired me, so here it is- My foray into actually writing fic rather than just reading it. I wrote it in a little under two hours. Is that a long time? It just sort of came out. It's not the deepest fic on the planet, in fact, I think I'd go as far as to call it fluff. Anyway, I'd appreciate some feedback if possible. Thanks!  
  
Uhhh...I guess I'll rate this PG-13. I'm not quite sure how ratings work. Jamie says "hell" a few times. That's not offensive, is it? I was reading stuff like this at 13. Oh well. On with the show...  
  
  
Coffee Talk  
  
  
  
Screw this. I'm not staying here for the rest of the day. After the bell rings, I'm getting the hell out of here. Besides, nothing ever happens in class on Tuesdays anyway, no tests, no lectures, maybe the occasional homework assignment, but let's be honest here, it's not like I would actually do it anyhow. So hear I sit, ten minutes away from the end of first period unable to think of anything but the lure of truancy. Where to go today? Should I drag anybody else down with me? Anybody besides Caitie, that is, it's a given that she'll be up for escaping this torment. She may be the only other one in the school as depressed as I am. And she's certainly the only other one willing to do something about it. God forbid Tyler, Val, or Hank cut class. Not that I would want to skip with them, I don't really dig spending time with the other EMTs outside the squad, but still how boring it must be to follow the rules all the time. And Val and Tyler, I've never seen two people so madly in love with each other and so unwilling to do anything about it. Talk about dense, how could you not know that you and your best friend are completely in love? That's what the great thing about Caitie is, she knows I think she's pretty and I know she thinks I'm good-looking and since it's out in the open like that, there's rarely an awkward moment. You don't see us letting a mutual attraction get in the way of our friendship, no sir. Sure, there are moments when I wouldn't mind making out with her, but hey, I'm a guy, guys think about stuff like that. And to be perfectly honest, if I were to kiss her, I don't think things would change that drastically, maybe it could just be something we do for fun, like playing video games or siphoning gas out of Tyler's car. We could be "friends with benefits." I don't really see anything other than a friendly love factoring into the equation of our relationship.   
  
There's the bell and there's Caitie strolling out of English class, Val in tow. I nod my head at them and jog over.  
  
"Ready to bail, Caitie?"  
  
"As always."  
  
Walking away, I hear Val holler, "Jamie! Don't forget you're on duty tonight!"  
  
Like I could forget. Last time I missed work, Alex gave me a huge lecture on how saving other people's lives should take priority over wasting my own. There's no way I'll sit through that again, so it's either quit or show up and quitting violates my probation, which basically just leaves me with showing up.   
  
"And just where are we off to this fine Tuesday morning?" Caitie inquires.  
  
"I don't know, I hadn't thought that far ahead, all I could think about was getting you and getting off school grounds. I'm open to suggestions."  
  
"Wanna go to the bookstore?"  
  
Now this may come as a shock, but Caitie and I are both avid readers. The bookstore in the next town over has a coffee shop inside and it's not unusual for us to spend our time on one of the couches drinking coffee and reading books. Caitie drinks some crazy concoction with caramel and espresso and I usually get black coffee.   
  
"Sounds all right to me." I say, as I pat the seat behind me on my motorcycle, indicating she should get on.  
  
Upon arriving at the bookstore, we order the aforementioned drinks and head to the couch in the back corner. We always sit here, it's pretty secluded from the rest of the store and no one bothers us. I don't even think they can see us. Caitie puts her coffee down on a nearby table and sets off to find a book. Ten bucks says she comes back with something by J.D. Salinger. She reread "The Catcher in the Rye" last month on a whim, she said she read it in 8th grade and couldn't really get into, but now she "totally identifies" with Holden Caulfield. That girl makes me laugh. I, myself, am more of a Kurt Vonnegut fan and I pull out my personal copy of "Breakfast of Champions."  
  
Two cups of coffee and an hour and a half later, there's an announcement over the bookstore's loudspeaker. I didn't even know the bookstore had a loudspeaker.  
  
"The jail has had a break and the town is in a state of lockdown. It is uncertain exactly how many criminals have fled, but among the known escapees is a mentally unstable man serving time for seven counts of murder. The doors to all businesses, stores, and schools in the greater area will be locked and no one will be permitted to leave until this dangerous criminal is apprehended. We thank you for your patience in this matter."   
  
"Well, this should be fun." Caitie's exasperated sigh breaks my focus.  
  
"It beats school in any case. The doors are locked and we should be fine so long as you don't mind being stuck with only me to talk to."   
  
Looking around at the other patrons, it becomes evident that Caitie and I are the only two who actually had to learn about World War II in school rather than live through it. I guess that's what we get for coming to a bookstore in the middle of the day. My only real concern is that I won't get out of here in time to make my shift.  
  
"Of course I don't mind. You know I cherish every moment I spend with you, Jamie Waite." Caitie rolled her eyes to indicate her sarcasm, as if it wasn't evident, and went back to reading her book.   
  
This is getting boring, I'm tired of reading.  
  
"Caitie, entertain me." I say, giving her a light shove on the arm.  
  
"Entertain you how?"  
  
"I don't know, let's play a game or something."  
  
"A game? What are we, twelve?"  
  
"C'mon, please, Caitie. Please?" I plead, making my eyes look sad and helpless. I know Caitie can't resist my puppy dog eyes.   
  
"Fine. What game?"  
  
"Uh...I don't know. Thumb Wrestling? I Spy? Truth or Dare?"  
  
"You always cheat at thumb wrestling,"  
  
"I do not!" I interrupt, indignant.  
  
Caitie continued, unfazed, "And I Spy gets old really quickly, I guess Truth or Dare will have to do. God, I feel like I'm at a slumber party."  
  
"Are you saying you want to have a sleepover with me, Caitie?" I ask suggestively, waggling my eyebrows.  
  
Ignoring my innuendo, Caitie decides to take initiative and start the game. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
Wow, I haven't played Truth or Dare in years, I didn't think she'd actually go for it. "Truth." I manage to get out.  
  
"Wimp." Caitie accuses. "Fine, of all the girls in our math class, who do you think is the cutest?"  
  
"The *cutest*? You did not just say that. You couldn't think of a better, more thought-provoking question than who I think is cute?" I can't believe she just asked me that.  
  
"If you're making me play a juvenile game, I'm going to ask juvenile questions. Now, come on, you're wasting time. Pick a girl."  
  
It looks like there's no way out of this, I'm going to have to answer the question. I try and recall who else is in our math class, it's actually kind of tough, I don't go to that class nearly as much as I should. Finally, I get a visual of the classroom, the first four rows are comprised of cheerleading blondes and perky brunettes. Even if I were to find one of them cute, their personalities grate on my nerves to the point where I wouldn't be able to look at them. That only leaves one row. Caitie and I sit on the right side and a girl and two boys sit on the left. That girl's actually not too bad. She owns a Weezer t-shirt. Anybody that owns a Weezer t-shirt can't be too bad in my book. I have to say though, Caitie is better looking. Resigning to the fact that I actually have to give an answer, I open my mouth and say, "You."  
  
"Beg your pardon?" Caitie sputters, choking on her coffee.  
  
I didn't really think she'd be shocked by this, as I said before, I thought she knew I found her attractive. I repeat myself, "Well, you. I think you're the *cutest* girl in our math class." She looks disturbed. "Is that ok?" I ask. I'm a little concerned here.  
  
"Yeah...It's fine. I just wasn't expecting that. Anyway, it's your turn. Bring it on."   
  
She still looks a little frazzled, but I shrug it off and ask anyway, "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." She replies confidently.   
  
"Ohhh, tough guy, huh? Ok, gimme a second." I think for a minute, I have to make this good. I have to make it something I can tease her about after all this is over. "All right, I want you to stand on the table and yell, loud enough for at least a few people to hear, that I am the hottest guy you have ever seen and I'm so sexy and a great dresser and terribly intelligent and that you love my hair...and, well, you get the point. Ad lib."  
  
"Are you nuts?! These people could be friends of my grandparents! What if it gets back to them that I was disrupting people by yelling in a bookstore when I was supposed to be in school?"  
  
"That's a chance you're gonna have to take. That's why it's called a 'dare,' if it was something that wasn't embarrassing or difficult to do it wouldn't be daring." Can't reason with logic like that, I smirk to myself.  
  
"This is so asinine, but never let it be said that I back down from a challenge." Caitie grunted, pushing herself up onto the table. "I, Caitie Roth, find Jamie Waite to be the hottest guy I have ever laid eyes on. He's irresistibly sexy and terribly intelligent. I love his hair." Caitie said loudly, void of feeling.  
  
"Hey! No one's going to believe you! Where was the enthusiasm? And you didn't even ad lib. All you said was exactly what I told you to. I'm disappointed."   
  
"You should be glad I did it all. That may be the dumbest dare I've ever been issued, including the time Timmy Peters dared me to kiss him."  
  
"You mean I could've dared you to kiss me? Man, I lost out."  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny."  
  
That was weird. I actually sort of meant that. I gotta get out of this store, I'm going nuts. Where the hell is the Jamie from first period? What happened to Mr. Friendly Love? I mean, yeah, she's a hottie, that's already been established, but a physical connection doesn't necessarily equate a psychological one. Sure, she's easy to talk to and has a sense of humor, but so does Hank and I'm not running out and dating him. And, yeah, we do have things in common, she's the only girl I know that actually enjoyed The Matrix AND Fight Club, and she has excellent taste in music. It's very hard to find someone that properly appreciates good Eighties music like The Cars and The Cure and knows U2 from before "Beautiful Day," and she likes Weezer, as I've already said, that earns anybody points from me. And she does get my whole nonconformity, rebel bit...Jeez, will you look at me? I'm talking myself in to being in love with Caitie Roth.  
  
"Jamie?! Hey, it's Earth, we miss you back here!" Caitie's voice again shakes me out of my musings. "It's my turn now. Truth or Dare?"  
  
Are we still playing this game? All right, fine. I decide to live on the edge. "Dare." I say, confidently.  
  
"Here goes...I dare YOU to kiss ME."  
  
Now it's my turn to choke and sputter. Did she just say what I think she said? Holy crap, she did. What am I going to do? I can't kiss her. What if I was wrong before? What if it's possible to feel something other than friendship for her? What if she doesn't feel the same way? What am I gonna do?!   
  
Caitie's looking at me expectantly.   
  
I have to kiss her. Ok, I can do this. It'll just be like mouth to mouth, I'm just an EMT helping a patient. Yeah, sure. Uh, not. I never have the urge to slip the tongue to a patient. No! No tongue. Ok, here goes, I'll do it quickly, chastely, and with my lips firmly pressed together.   
  
I lean in and softly lay my lips against hers. I sit stock still, lips lightly touching hers, and after what I deem to be an appropriate amount of time, I pull away. She looks unimpressed.   
  
"Talk about no enthusiasm, Jamie. Did you think you were kissing your mother? That was lame."  
  
I can't believe I just had my kissing style insulted. By Caitie, no less. Here I was trying to be a gentleman and she questions my masculinity. Well, I'll show her. Wait. Will I? Can I? Am I allowed to? Aw, hell.  
  
"Your turn." Caitie yanks me back to reality.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, the game. Uh, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
Here's my shot. I can fix this. Here goes nothing.  
  
"Would you mind if I did that again?"  
  
"Did what again?"  
  
Aw, c'mon, Caitie, don't make me say it... "Kissed you. Would you mind if I kissed you again?"  
  
"Nope, wouldn't mind it one bit."   
  
I can kiss Caitie! I can kiss Caitie! My brain does a little happy dance. I don't think my brain's ever done a little happy dance before, it's kind of cool.  
  
"My turn again. Truth or dare?"  
  
What the heck? She's still trying to play this game? No way. I'm done. "I quit." I inform her.  
  
"You quit? Why?"  
  
"Because I thought of something I'd rather do."  
  
"You wanna read your book some more?"  
  
"No. Caitie, c'mere."  
  
She scoots closer to me, a questioning look on her face.  
  
I lean forward, what I can only assume is reflex pushes her towards me too. Our lips meet again, and this time I gently move mine. I softly pull at her bottom lip with mine and then switch, enveloping her top lip. It dawns on me that she's doing much the same thing to me. Caitie's kissing me back. Rock on. She tastes like caramel and espresso and toothpaste. What a great thing for a girl to taste like. Maybe I should do something with my hands... I put one hand on her waist and sort of tug her half into my lap, I use the other hand to cup her cheek. She's got both her hands in my hair. Wow, that feels good. Screw the 'no tongue' thing. I lightly run my tongue against her lips, much to my surprise and delight, she parts them. I timidly move my tongue into her mouth, only to be met by hers. Our tongues greet each other as if they're old friends, they tussle around a bit, warm and wet, deciding whose mouth to dwell in. I think they decided on mine. Oh, no, wait, they're on the move again, resting in Caitie's mouth. Well, while we're here I might as well take a look around. I sweep my tongue over her straight teeth. Her parents would be proud, the thousands of dollars of orthodontic work they paid for is finally being properly inspected. She seems to be scrutinizing just what braces have done for me as well. I swirl my tongue inside her mouth, one more short dance with her tongue and we slowly part.   
  
Wow.  
  
It doesn't occur to me that I've spoken out loud until she responds.  
  
"Yeah, wow."  
  
We're both softly panting, I don't think we can go back to being friends after this. You sure as heck don't kiss your friends like that. She's still half in my lap when the announcement starts.  
  
"The criminal has been apprehended. You are now free to leave the store."  
  
Aww, man. I don't want to leave the store. I don't want to leave the couch. Ever. She looks up into my eyes and I lean back down to kiss her again. She pushes my chest and I fall back, taking her with me. With her situated firmly on top of me, we start in for a second time, skipping the formalities, we get right to the good stuff, her lips part, as do mine and we're at it again. Bring on the lecture. There's no way I'm going to make it in to work today, I still have to determine how often Caitie wears her retainer...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
